


Infatuated Glance

by AMidnightDreary, Rabentochter



Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: ALMOST Character Death, Angst, Asgardian Tony Stark, Canon Divergence - Thor (2011), Courtship, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hurt Tony Stark, Idiots in Love, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Pining Tony Stark, Tony Stark Does What He Wants, Tony's too stubborn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21907915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMidnightDreary/pseuds/AMidnightDreary, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rabentochter/pseuds/Rabentochter
Summary: Tony might have looked for a moment too long at Prince Loki and now he kind of might be dying in his arms, but only maybe -And Loki reallydidlook handsome.
Relationships: Loki/Tony Stark
Series: Frostiron Advent Calendar 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558924
Comments: 15
Kudos: 432





	Infatuated Glance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silver_drip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silver_drip/gifts).



> Happy 23rd, Silver 🙌

Anthony knew he shouldn’t have stared at Loki, should have paid better attention to his surroundings but –

He was an idiot and now there was a huge bit of him missing, so chest area not that it was of any importance. Anthony pressed his hand over Loki’s, felt blood already running over his lips and painting his throat at least as scarlet red as his coat was. He should feel panic, right?

A shock phase, he was sure of it. Had seen – _lie –_ heard often enough in retellings of bloody battle stories the elder Aesir so enjoyed to boast about.

Loki’s hand felt wonderfully cool under his and really had circumstances been any different, Anthony would’ve kissed the slender fingers and sworn to Loki his heart was his.

 _Would have, would have_ , he should have done so when he had the chance. Here he was, an idiot on the dirty ground of a forest, a Bilgesnipe storming away to make sure her kids were safe, the good little thing with her giant antlers and smiled up at Loki. 

He was so pretty, the intense green of his eyes so gorgeous, it stole Anthony’s breath and _oh_ , no, were those tears?

“Don’t you _dare –“_ Loki sounded choked, his hand shaking even harder and Anthony desperately wanted to tell him how he felt.

And maybe that he wasn’t going to die.

He thought. _Maybe._

Right.

“ _Anthony –“_

Aww, Loki was worried about him. He gently patted Loki’s hand, and stared at that handsome face he fell in love with a few decades ago and –

~

_“I’ll kill you if you-”_

Yes, this was what he wanted to hear in this never-ending darkness. Anthony sighed.

At least the voice wasn’t Howard.

_“DON’T –“_

Awww.

~ 

“ _I need you, you inconsiderate imbecile, you git, you –“_

~

This was weird. 

Anthony didn’t like too much darkness.

He missed Loki.

Maybe it was time to wake up again.

~ 

He felt warm as he woke up. Which was weird because normally when Anthony rose from sleep, he’d thrown all his blankets away and was in nine out of ten cases sleeping naked. This was _not_ the case. Instead he felt covered up to his stomach, and his head was resting on something which was not a typical pillow, either.

When he concentrated he could hear the soft sound of someone else’s breathing close to him and well, there also was a hand resting on his chest. _That_ was new because normally Anthony made sure _nobody_ touched him at night when he was sleeping. It made him uncomfortable, the liberties people took with his body but –

_Wait._

His chest felt _whole._

And he was alive. That was a whole other matter to think about.

There’d been that angry Bilgesnipe attacking him for coming to close to her little one and he –

Yeah, he’d tried to pick up some nice feather from the ground for Loki, right? That sounded about right. Then there’d been antlers in him and then out of him, with a bit of himself missing. And –

“Loki!” He whipped around, angst tearing him up as –

“Oh.”

Sleepy green eyes blinked awake next to him, the hand _definitely_ belonging to the second prince of Asgard and oh _Norns,_ this was like one of Tony’s secret fantasies: Waking up in bed next to Loki. _He_ was allowed to have his hands on Tony, yes.

“Hi.” He smiled at Loki, feeling almost _shy_ out of sudden.

“You are a giant idiot,” Loki whispered before he sat up. He yawned and pulled Anthony’s shirt up, taking a closer look at the wound. Which wasn’t there anymore, only a faint shimmering silver scar. Loki breathed out in what Anthony hoped, was _relief_ and his fingers ran softly over the scar.

“Sorry?” Anthony offered with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t see the young one there.”

“And you didn’t hear the mother trampling close either, did you.” Loki arched a brow.

“No?” Anthony sighed and – oh, Loki was going to kill him for that – rose an arm, clasped Loki’s hand gently in his. “I was a wee bit distracted, admittedly.”

“By what?” Loki’s tone was sharp, biting into Anthony.

“Ah.” He cleared his throat. “You?”

“And _what,_ pray tell, did I _do_ which almost cost you your life?”

“Nothing.” Anthony sighed softly, his fingers squeezing Loki’s in what he hoped was an assuring manner. “You simply sat there on your horse and looked into the forest and –“ He broke off, wet his lips with his tongue. “You looked gorgeous.” He was already so deep into the shit, so why not simply go for it?

He’d almost died last night.

Perhaps that had been a sign for him to go ahead and tell Loki what he felt and _hope,_ that perhaps his best friend might be open to trying things out. And if not then –

It would hurt. Tear him apart from the inside but that’s what Anthony had mead at home for, to drink the pain away until it was numb and not noticeable anymore.

“At peace. And I thought about what it would feel like to kiss you or share the moment with you.”

“And that’s worth almost getting killed over?” Loki sounded choked. “You are a _moron,_ Anthony Stark.”

“No, I think I’m just in love.” He sent a wink at his friend.

“Moron,” Loki repeated, his voice softer. “I almost lost you tonight.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. Did you get the feather though?”

“It’s a wonderful feather.” Loki squeezed his eyes shut. “Don’t – don’t do something like that _ever_ again, do you hear me?”

“If you stop looking so beautiful, sure.”

“Anthony-“

“Lokes.” He sighed and stared at their clasped fingers. His were tanned, rough from all the times he was in the smithy and creating new weapons, armours and Loki’s were so elegant, white, and yet, he knew, so _deadly_ at the same time as well. “I wasn’t joking,” he added tenderly.

“You weren’t?”

“No. Not _ever_ when it’s about you.”

“Odin won’t be happy.”

“Odin can go and lick my boots.” Anthony sat up as well, his face at Loki’s height now. “If that means I can court you.”

“Court me?” Loki tilted his head. “How about you let me do the courting instead?”

“That’s also agreeable to me.” Anthony shrugged although his insides started to melt at those words. “Does that mean though I can kiss you?”

“Maybe.” Loki’s eyes glinted mischievously. “Will you die when you try to do so?”

“Let’s hope I won’t but it would be worth it.” Anthony winked at Loki before he shifted closer, his chest hurting a little bit at the abrupt movement but yes –

It was definitely worth it as he melted against soft lips which felt cool under his and responded tenderly.

Totally worth almost dying.


End file.
